


Badass Husband

by EreriSquad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute Eren Yeager, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriSquad/pseuds/EreriSquad
Summary: Levi and Eren do their daily food shop at a supermarket but they encounter a mean ass 'Karen' who is so out of order, and Levi won't stand for it!
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	Badass Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This will contain Levi's bad potty mouth and homophobic words, you have been warned!

There is nothing than the Ackerman's like better and that is to do the weekly food shop. Levi and Eren were at their local supermarket to stock up items for their apartment. These two guys have been married for a short while and it was still going strong. They had married young, Levi was 26 and Eren had just turned 20. After the first year of marriage, some of the people in the community were against gay people and it was hard for both of them to leave the apartment complex at times. Levi has no problem of facing the public, but Eren can easily get distressed and sensitive from the harsh comments that people say.

Normally, Eren pushes the cart while Levi picks things off the shelf. There is no way in hell that the clean freak will push a disgusting cart, that was covered in germs and viruses. So far, the cart was only half full. Inside was the normal basics, such as bread, fruit, bottles of water etc. Eren does love baking, so he grabs a large carton of eggs, a bag of flour and some icing mix for his cakes. Eren doesn't own a bakery but he has his own mini job. He makes cakes for birthdays and weddings, that also included cupcakes, cookies and pies. But his speciality is making alcoholic cupcakes which the adults love!. 

"You got all of your baking shit, brat?" Levi asked, without looking back at his husband

Eren nodded after picking up some cupcake decorations and placing them into the cart. "Just about Levi, just need some booze for my alcoholic cupcakes"

"Anything in particular?" The raven asked as he turned around. "I can go and grab them if you want?"

"Erm..." Eren have it some thought. "I have a client who wants vodka cupcakes and pina colada cupcakes. Just those two"

Levi nodded. "I'll be right back okay? Don't do anything stupid" he kissed him quickly on the lips before going to the liquor isle.

Eren smiled as he watched his short husband leave, what he didn't know was that someone was staring with a look of disgust. "How disgusting" Eren turned around to see a middle-aged woman, she had blonde hair that was slightly wavy, dark brown eyes. She was carrying a shopping basket in her hand and she was glaring over at Eren. "That was freaking gross! Take your gayass out of here!"

"E-Excuse me!?" He stuttered, now his heart rate was increasing. Mainly from fear and rejection. Eren tends to get sensitive, and its always been this way ever since he was in high school. "We weren't doing anything-"

"Bullshit faggot!" This woman cried out, she saw that Eren had flinched at that insult but she didn't care. "Get you and your disgusting boyfriend out of here! I don't wanna see diseased shit in front of me!"

Eren's eyes started to prick up with tears. He needed Levi and now! But soon he saw that she had her phone out. "Are you filming me!?" He cried out.

The woman grinned as she still held her phone out in front of him. "Of course! People need to know that gays are diseased! You see that viewers!?" She says while filming. "This man was kissing his short ass boyfriend on front of me! How gross can you get!?"

"Hey! You put that shit down!"

Eren turned around to see Levi, who had came back with a bottle of vodka and a bottle of pina colada. His eyes went into full rage at seeing this woman, he looked over at his young husband who looked like he was having a panic attack. He quickly placed the bottles into the cart and placed his hands on Eren's cheeks, to him look at Levi. "Eren...just breathe, in and out" Eren had chocked on a sob as tears started to roll down his tanned face. "Come on babe, just like we practised. I'll do it with you...breathe in" Eren started to follow Levi's instructions "And breathe out" and Eren did just that. He was calm after a few rounds but he was still in distress and this blonde bimbo was not helping.

Levi turned and looked over at this woman. "What the fuck did you do to him!? TELL ME NOW KAREN!"

Despise being called 'Karen' she still had her phone out, recording shamelessly recording Eren's panic attack. She kept the recording going. "You freaks of nature need to burn in hell, no one wants to see gay public affection. Get out or I'm gonna get a manager to kick you out!"

"Put the fucking phone down and stop filming us! How dare you make my husband have a panic attack!" Levi yelled out, he was so tempted to break that bitch's phone before it goes viral online. 

"Husband?" She repeated back. 'Karen' put her basket down next to her and zoomed in on Eren's frame. Eren was sitting on the floor, still trying to calm his breathing and tears still rolling down his face. "Looks like a faggot to me"

"That does it!" Levi had grabbed the woman's wrist and it made her drop her phone. Levi had crushed the phone with his foot, destroying the screen and the battery inside. 

'Karen' screamed out in anger as she saw Levi destroy her phone. "How fucking dare you!? That phone cost me a lot-"

"Does it sound like I give a shit!?" He sneered, still twisting his foot against the destroyed phone. Hearing the broken glass against the floor. "Can't you see what you did to him?!" He points over at Eren. Now, Eren was being comforted by members of the public while some glared at 'Karen', somehow all of the shouting had gathered a crowd. "Get the fuck out of here!"

Soon, the store manager had arrived to the scene. "What happened here? Is the young man aright?"

'Karen' had looked to the manager and went to complain "Oh sir, thank goodness!" She started using her sickly sweet voice. "This bastard had destroyed my phone for no reason!"

"Is that true, sir?" He asked Levi.

Levi clicked his tongue as he made his way back to his husband, who was being surrounded by a few people. Levi approached Eren and gently lifted him up from the floor, pulling him into his chest for comfort. Levi turned back around to seeing 'Karen' giving a smug grin "That whore was filming us"

"Excuse me!?" She cried out.

"I broke her phone because she was filming me and my husband" Levi shown no regret of saying 'husband' to the public "He was having a panic attack after the shit she caused! She had refused to back off!"

"Its true!" Said a teenage girl, who was glaring at the sick woman. "I heard everything she said! I was in the next isle!"

'Karen' didn't even notice that there were witnesses that had turned up. "Why don't you shut up? No one asked you!"

The girl just glared at her but didn't shut up. "How can you live with yourself?! Who cares if they're gay, if they are happy then let them be happy!"

"Yeah! Leave them alone!" Yelled out a middle aged man, who was defending the married couple.

Levi planted a kiss in Eren's dark brown hair as he was starting to calm down from this. But he kept his gazed on 'Karen' who was glaring back. The manger had seen enough and he eyed the woman. "I would like you to leave"

"What?! But I'm shopping-"

"I don't care" The manager had replied back. Security had turned up and grabbed her by her arms. "I'll not have homophobic abuse in my store, leave now and don't ever come back"

'Karen' glared at him as she was being escorted out of the store, leaving her crushed phone on the floor. The manager had let Levi and Eren have their shopping for nothing as for an apology for her disgusting behaviour. Once they got all their shopping into the car, Levi got into the drivers seat while Eren sat next to him.

"You okay? I'm sorry you had to-"

Eren had cut Levi off with his lips, kissing his husband hard before pulling back. "You are the best husband ever! I love you!"

Levi gave off a real smile, a smile that he only saves for Eren. "I love you too...now, how about we go home? We can do whatever you want"

Eren gasped as his eyes sparkled like a little child. "Does that mean we can eat ice cream, cuddled up in a blanket on the couch and watching Disney movies?!"

Levi gave him a kiss on his forehead before starting the car. "Like I said, whatever you want" then drove off with Eren's hand in his own, thumbing the wedding band on his ring finger. No one messes with Eren Ackerman, not on his watch. He really did wanna hurt that woman for what she did but helping Eren was more important. Levi Ackerman is one badass husband!

**Author's Note:**

> I love me a protective Levi 🥰


End file.
